Many kinds of mobile stations, such as a mobile phone, are widely used today. A current development trend of the mobile station is to provide one mobile station with multi-function, i.e. display of current location on the panel of mobile phones.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,599, issued to Ishida, et al. discloses a mobile station for use in radio communication with a station selected from a plurality of base stations. Each base station has been assigned a station number beforehand. Position data corresponding to the station numbers are memorized in a RAM of the mobile station. When the mobile receives a signal with a station number transmitted from the selected base station, the corresponding position datum will be displayed on the mobile station:
However, in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,599, nothing is disclosed about how to select the selected base station. As people skilled in the art may know, a mobile station is not necessary to camp on the nearest base station. In other words, there is high risk that the camped-on base station, i.e. the selected base station, is not the nearest base station relative to the mobile station.